EL JUEGO DE LA SEDUCCIÓN
by beckyabc2
Summary: Bella cansada de esperar hasta después del matrimonio hace un plan para seducir a su sexy prometido Edward, él por otro lado no quiere hacerle daño y desea esperar para consumir su amor,una vez que ambos sean vampiros, pero ¿Quién ganara este juego?LEMON


**Bueno una vez más aquí estoy tratando de mejorar el One Shot, editándolo y cambiando algunas cosilas, pero como siempre primero que nada los personajes no pertenecen todos son de mi querida S. Meyer. **

Por cierto este es mi primer lemon, tiene OcC. (Por cierto Bryan lo inspiro Chris Evans)

**Summary.- **Bella cansada de esperar hasta después del matrimonio hace un plan para seducir a su sexy prometido Edward, él por otro lado no quiere hacerle daño y desea esperar para consumir su amor,una vez que ambos sean vampiros, pero ¿Quién ganara este juego?LEMON.

**EL JUEGO DE LA SEDUCCIÓN **

_Ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a esperar que él cumpliera la parte de su trato, después de la boda, pero hoy en especial despertó con ganas de romper las reglas y querer sentir su cuerpo fundirse con el de ella, por eso ideo todo un plan de seducción para cumplir su objetivo, estaba nerviosa porque nunca lo había hecho y no se consideraba sexy, pero el sólo imaginarse aquella imagen erótica en la que los dos estaban disfrutando las caricias y él la hacía suya le dio ánimos de seguir._

**POV BELLA**

Cuando tuve todo listo para seducir a Edward, me dirigí a su casa él me había dejado su Volvo, porque decía que así se sentía más tranquilo, llegué completamente nerviosa estaba por irme y mejor olvidarme del plan, pero antes de que diera medio paso atrás, mi Dios Griego estaba con la puerta abierta, y con aquella sonrisa torcida que me mataba.

—Hola Amor —.Me sonrío dulcemente, _vamos Bella tienes que ser valiente_, me animé.

—Hola guapo —.Dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, él me miro sorprendido y con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero no me dijo nada, me abrazo y beso mis labios de una forma muy suave, pero yo necesitaba más que eso, quise profundizar el beso pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, se quedo en shock y aunque dudoso, respondió mi beso, no con la misma intensidad que yo, él sólo me sostenía de la cintura y saboreaba lentamente mi boca, todo lo contrario a mí, mis manos cobraron vida y recorrieron toda su escultural espalda, mordí su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza, gimió un poco, me sentí orgullosa de causar eso en él, pero enseguida me retiro y me vio de forma reprobatoria.

—Bella ¿Qué pasa?, ya hemos hablado de esto, por favor deja eso ya —me preguntó y dijo molesto, me hizo sentir mal ¿No me deseaba? Como yo lo hacía.

—Nada, perdón por querer besar a mi prometido —dije cortante metiéndome en la casa, dejándolo parado en la puerta.

—Amor, por favor perdóname, por contestarte así, pero entiende que tengo miedo de hacerte daño, te amo y no quiero perderte —dijo mientras me alcanzaba y abrazaba por la espalda, ahí encontré un punto débil, no le gustaba estar peleado conmigo, así que…quizás podría usar eso a mí favor.

—No te preocupes, voy hablar con Alice —.Me solté de sus brazos y corrí escaleras arriba, escuche como gruñó, pero no podía detenerme, cuando llegué al cuarto de Alice, ahí se encontraba con una sonrisa de cómplice y los ojos le brillaban de felicidad.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí para hablar —me dijo jalándome del brazo, cuando bajamos Edward estaba en la puerta impidiéndonos el paso.

— ¿Te puedes hacer un lado, no ves qué vamos a salir? —le dijo Alice a Edward.

—No me voy a quitar, porque resulta que te estas llevando a MI PROMETIDA.

—Edward, solo vamos a salir de compras, ¿Qué tiene de malo? -dije inocentemente.

—Tenemos que hablar, eso tiene.

—Hablamos cuando regrese, ¿Me permites? —.Me puse enfrente de él, me miro por unos segundos hasta hacerse un lado, cuando pase junto a él, me agarró de la muñeca y me tomó entre sus brazos, dándome un beso, pero esta vez yo no le correspondí. Cuando nos separamos me vio dolido, estaba apunto de arrojarme a sus brazos, pero Alice lo impidió.

— ¡Venga Bella!, que no tenemos todo el día.

Me despedí con la mano de Edward y me subí al Porsche amarillo de Alice, arranco a toda velocidad.

— ¿A dónde vamos Alice?

— ¡Obvio al Centro Comercial de Port Angels! Se cuales son tus planes cuñadita y te voy ayudar a que Edward caiga rendido, pero tienes que seguir mis consejos —sonrió de una forma que me dio miedo, pero todo sea por que Edward y yo estemos juntos.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer Alice? —le pregunté con cierto temor, no sé de lo que sería capaz esta pequeña duende.

—Primero iremos a alguna tienda de disfraces, tenemos que encontrar el atuendo adecuado, además hoy en la noche, haremos una pequeña fiesta de disfraces, ya verás que todo sale bien, y por último tenemos que comprar unos instrumentitos y juguetitos.

— ¿Crees qué Edward caiga? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Claro, lo puedo ver, confían en mí -dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Pasamos más de una hora buscando el disfraz adecuado como Alice decía, pero fue hasta la última tienda que lo encontramos, ¡ERA UN TRAJE DE VAMPIRA! Bastante destapado en mi opinión.

—Pero Alice es demasiado…

—No, es perfecto le darás una gran sorpresa —dijo mientras me arrastraba a la caja para pagar el disfraz.

— ¿Y tú no llevaras uno para ti?

—Bella lo compré junto al tuyo, también compré el de Rosalie, estas muy distraída, necesitamos toda la atención en esta misión por favor.

Buscamos unas cosas para la fiesta que Alice estaba organizando, más tarde le hablo a Rosalie para contarle sus planes y decirle que ya tenía su disfraz, acepto gustosa, hablé con Edward que insistía que regresara temprano porque teníamos que hablar, pero lo menos que yo quería era hablar, _pobre cuando viera la fiesta que teníamos planeada._

— ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial! —chilló Alice emocionada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pondremos a Edward celoso.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTAS LOCA? Lo conoces mejor que yo, se pondrá furioso —dije intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella no me hizo caso, tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar no sé a quien.

— ¿Bryan?... Hola… sí, soy Alice… sí… gracias —.Estaba hablando muy divertida, con esa mirada que conocía, que me metería en problemas.

—Te quería invitar a una fiesta hoy en la noche… sí… sí, sólo entre nosotros… aja… hmm… ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos ahorita en el centro comercial de Port Angels?... Sí ahorita estoy aquí… ok… en treinta minutos nos vemos aquí… no Jasper se quedó en la casa…. Vengo con mi cu..Bella… ok nos vemos… bye.

— ¡Alice! —la regañé.

—Bells confía en mi, ya veras, en unos cincuenta minutos le hablaré a ellos, para que vengan con nosotras —. Fuimos a guardar las bolsas a su Porsche muy apenas cabían, pero Alice las acomodo, después de varios minutos fuimos a comer algo, mejor dicho fui a comer yo, comí una hamburguesa en el área de comida rápida, paso la media hora volando, cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos esperando al amigo de Alice, Bryan.

Cuando lo vi me quede impresionada también era vampiro, tenía la piel muy pálida, ojos miel, una sonrisa bonita y atractiva, pero no como la de _MI Edward,_ tenía un poco de barba y cabello corto, era castaño claro, traía una camiseta blanca, de cuello V, que dejaba ver muy bien todos sus músculos, unos jeans negros, era un chavo increíblemente atractivo, pero a lado de mi amor, era un simple hombre.

—Bryan, ella es mi mejor amiga Bella —.Me extendió la mano y lo saludé, pero creo que para él no fue suficiente porque me jalo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, me puse completamente roja, además no paso desapercibido para mí, que no me presentó como su cuñada, esto no le gustaría nada a Edward.

—Mucho gusto —me límite a decir.

—El gusto es mío, Hermosa —.Me hice para atrás instintivamente, no me gustaba sentirlo tan cerca.

Hablamos un rato, la verdad es que era muy agradable, pero sumamente coqueto,  
Alice ya les había hablado a los demás para que vinieran, no tardarían en llegar y eso me alegraba, porque ya quería estar con Edward.

Bryan se estaba acercando para abrazarme, mientras que yo daba unos pasos para atrás pero a él no le importaba, quería abrazarme porque había hecho un apuesta de no sé que con Alice, pero incluía un abrazo para mí, traté de zafarme, pero no pude, claro él era mucho más rápido, me abrazo, no le respondí el abrazo, pero tampoco lo quite, mejor que se lo diera porque si no me estaría molestando más.

Pero de repente sentí como alguien gruñía y quitaba los brazos que me tenían envuelta, enfrente de mí estaba Edward que se veía completamente furioso, con los ojos negros, estaba que estallaba, atrás vi a Alice brincar feliz y aplaudirme en silencio, todo lo había planeado ella, Edward me tomó de la cintura posesivamente y me plantó un beso como el que yo le di en la mañana, dude si contestarle o no, pero cuando pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, no lo dude y comencé a besarlo con pasión, después de un rato, creo que Edward se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se aparto de mí lentamente, en sus ojos se veía la lujuria y deseo.

—Wow hermanito, si te la querías comer nos hubieras dicho —dijo bromeando Emmett, rompiendo la burbuja en la que estábamos. Giré para ver a todos, se veían sorprendidos, pero Bryan me veía como un trofeo.

— ¡Cállate Emmett —siseó enojado Edward.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? -preguntó viendo a Bryan, pero me puso detrás de él.

—Es mí amigo Edward, lo conocimos en nuestra luna de miel numero quince ¿Verdad Jazz? —Jasper asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Soy Bryan —dijo extiendo le la mano a Edward, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Edward Cullen, y ella es mi PROMETIDA —.Remarco cada una de las palabras, mientras sonreía orgulloso, me sentí mal por hacerle esto.

—Menos mal, que todavía no están casados.

Edward gruñó y me saco de ahí.

— ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TE PASA BELLA?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, Alice hizo una apuesta con él —.Dije defendiéndome, se agarro el puente de la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Vamos con ellos de vuelta, pero por favor amor, no te quiero cerca de él, no me gusta —me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez con cuidado y dulcemente como siempre.

Cuando regresamos, todos estaban platicando animadamente.

—Vamos por unos juegos para el X-box —dijo Emmett muy feliz, como un niño en navidad.

—Pero rápido, porque nos tenemos que arreglar —le dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

— ¿A dónde van a ir? —pregunto Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

—A ningún lugar, simplemente tendremos una reunión en la casa.

Después de un buen rato de que lo chicos escogían los juegos, cada que Bryan opinaba algo, Edward se oponía. Por fin habían terminado las compras y ya podía poner en marcha la parte clave del plan.

— ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? —pregunte curiosa, había venido con Alice, además necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas.

—Tú, te vienes conmigo —ordenó Edward celoso.

—Bueno nos vemos todos en la casa, tú nos sigues ¿Verdad Bryan? —le dijo Alice, él asintió y sonrió cuando vio que lo estaba viendo, me guiñó un ojo, Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, haciendo que gimiera bajito, pero lo suficiente para que ellos escucharan, Edward me dio un último beso y agarro mi mano alegre.

Llevábamos mas de una hora arreglándonos, pero por fin estábamos listas, Rosalie llevaba un disfraz de policía que era un vestido negro pegado, que solo la cubría hasta medio muslo y tenía un gran escote, traía un cinturón delgado donde llevaba unas esposas, mientras que a la altura de los pechos traía el escudo de la policía, y complementaba su traje con un gorro de policía negro, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y un poco ondulado, el de Alice era de bombera rojo con amarillo que se podría definir como un traje de baño completo color rojo y en las orillas amarillo, en la altura del estomago tenia tres rayas amarillas, se puso unas botas rojas hasta las rodillas de uno tacones de infarto y llevaba un casco a juego con su traje y yo llevaba un disfraz de vampira era un corset vino, que se abrochaba de la parte de enfrente, dejando a la vista una línea recta que iba desde el espacio que hay entre los pechos, hasta el ombligo, con un escote provocador que hacia que se me formaran mejor mis pechos, tenia una mini falda, si es que se podía llamar así, a un pedazo te tela que muy apenas me cubría, en la parte de atrás tenia un tipo de cola negra que cubría mi trasero, llevaba unos aguantes negros que solo se entrelazaban a un solo dedo, dejando los otros libres, llegaban arriba de los codos, me pusieron un tipo gargantilla vino con negro, también tenía unos ligeros negros y un sombrero a juego, para complementar mi atuendo me pusieron unos colmillos de plástico y cabello lo traía recogido con unos caireles.

— ¡Chicas no voy a salir así! —chillé angustiada, Edward me iba a matar, si es que no me dejaba unas semanas antes de la boda.

—Sí lo vas hacer y ahora Bella —dijo de forma autoritaria Rosalie, y por los ojos que me echaba, sabía que tenía que tener mas miedo de ella que de Edward.

—Pero parezco una…

—No digas tonterías cuñadita, te ves hermosa e increíblemente sexy, así que vamos —.Cada una me tomó de un brazo y me arrastraron a la sala, en cuanto pusimos un pie en la sala, Edward volteo a verme con los ojos abiertos como platos, me vio de arriba abajo, su mirada estaba llena de deseo.

— ¿Bella qué haces vestida así? —dijo en un susurro.

—Púes para la reunión ¿Qué no les dije que era de disfraces? —intervino Alice para ayudarme.

—No amor —.Contestó Jasper viéndola con lujuria, creo que emano esas ondas porque sentí mis mejillas arder y quería saltar a Edward en ese momento.

—Bella, no puedes estar vestida así, vamos a que te cambies allá arriba —me tomó de la cintura, pero no alcanzo a dar ni un paso, Alice lo había sujetado.

— ¡No Edward!, ella se queda así, esta preciosa, además todas estamos disfrazadas —Edward gruñó pero no dijo nada más, solo me mantenía abrazada evitando que Bryan me viera.

La música comenzó y todos se pararon a bailar a excepción de Edward, Bryan y yo, que estábamos sentados de los mas aburridos, todo gracias a que Edward no quería bailar, porque decía que si me movía mucho se me iba a ver algo.

Empezó la canción de Love and Sex and Magic de Ciara y Justin Timberlake, amaba esa canción, le insistí a Edward que bailáramos, pero él no quería.

Bryan se paro enfrente de nosotros.

—Si tú no quieres bailar, yo sí —.Sin esperar, me tomó de la mano y comenzó a Bailar al ritmo de la música, me sentía incomoda podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavarse en mi espalda como un taladro, me gire un poco para verlo y me arrepentí al instante, su mirada era de odio.

—Tú déjate llevar, y sígueme la corriente —.Me susurró muy bajito para que no alcanzara a escuchar Edward, y me guiñó un ojo, ¡Claro! Él ya sabía todo el plan y nos estaba ayudando, me relaje y deje que me tomara por la cintura y me apretara, se escucho un gruñido muy fuerte desde atrás, no era necesario ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿Sabes yo puedo darte lo que él no quiere? —.Me dijo un poco más alto pero muy sensual, pero tenía una sonrisa traviesa, era claro que estaba disfrutando hacer enojar a Edward.

—Aléjate de ella, es mía —Edward estaba a lado de nosotros, el ver su cara me hizo temblar de miedo.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? Si hasta te estoy ayudando a solucionar tu problema —contestó Bryan sin soltarme.

—Te dije que la sueltes —siseó Edward.

— ¡Vamos a bailar, Amor! —.Me aparte de Bryan y le sonreía a Edward, pero él no me regreso la sonrisa, creo que estoy en problemas.

— ¡Vamos a bailar! ¿Sí? —le dije haciendo un puchero y poniendo los ojitos de borrego que me enseño Alice, solo bufo, pero me tomó de la cintura y me apretó a su cuerpo, podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos en mi cuerpo, sonreí internamente, Alice tenía razón no había nada mejor que sacar el lado posesivo de mi adorado prometido.

Poco a poco fui moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, note como se tenso pero seguí moviéndome, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y le cante en su oído tratando de sonar sensual parte de la canción All night, show it, just You and the crowd, doing ticks you never seen, and I bet that I can You believe In love and sex and magic,  
So let me drive my body around you…le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, él gruñó en respuesta, me iba apartar, pero me pegue mas a él, haciendo que nuestros sexos chocaran, sentí mil descargas en todo mi cuerpo apenas con ese roce, no podía a esperar por más, seguí besándole el cuello, él seguía tenso y con intensiones de apartarme, mordí suavemente su cuello.

—Debemos parar Bella —dijo en un susurro, en la voz se escuchaba que le costa decir esas palabras. No paré, seguí lamiendo cada parte de su cuello, succionando y mordiendo en ciertas partes, tenía miedo porque Edward no respondía a mi caricias, pero cuando me tomó de la cintura, y me levanto deje todas las dudas atrás, enrolle mis piernas a su cintura haciendo que su crecida excitación estuvieran rosándose constantemente con mi centro, él comenzó a besar mi cuello de una forma deliciosa, me mordió despacio en varias ocasiones, yo solo pasaba mi mano por su cabello, en ocasiones jalándolo un poco fuerte contra mí.

Él besaba cada parte de mi cuello, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos beso hasta donde el escote lo permitía, me vio pidiendo permiso para continuar, sus ojos estaban negros de la pasión y lujuria, sin dudar quite poco a poco, con una mano el listón que amarraba el cosert de la parte de arriba lo desabroche y continúe así hasta quedar sin él, no traía sostén, así que mis senos quedaron al descubierto, me veía con admiración reclino su cabeza y con su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi pezón que al reconocer su tacto se puso completamente rígido, mordió provocando que gimiera su nombre succiono con devoción.

Poco a poco sin separar su boca de mi pecho, camino a la barra del bar que tenían, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y que todos estaban ahí, abrí los ojos y vi para todos los lugares, pero no había nadie, seguramente nos dejaron solos, cuando Alice vio lo que iba a pasar.

—Eres Hermosa Bella.

Edward siguió apoderándose de mis senos, uno lo besaba y el otro lo masajeaba con su mano, haciendo que mi entrepierna comenzara a palpitar, paro de besarlos, para apoderarse de mi boca, y ahora sus manos se encontraban en mis muslos los apretó suavemente gemí en su boca.

— ¡Oh Edward! —.Sonrió con arrogancia contra mi boca.

— ¡Demonios!, sabes tan bien, te necesito —dijo entre cada beso.

Comencé a quitarle la camisa, mientras él se deshacía de mi mini falda, continúe con sus pantalones quedando igual, él solo con unos bóxer ajustados, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, estaba tan excitado y yo solo en mis braguitas.

— ¿Estas segura de eso amor? —me preguntó mientras mantenía su mano en el interior de mi muslo rosando mi centro que estaba muy mojado, no podía pronunciar palabras del placer que sentía.

—Sss…í —.Lo aparte un poco, me tocaba a mí disfrutar de su piel, comencé a pasar mi lengua por toda su mandíbula, descendí por su cuello hasta que llegue a sus firmes pectorales juegue un poco con ellos como él lo había hecho con los míos, sostuvo mi cabeza indicando que siguiera.

— ¡Serás mi perdición! —gimió; me tomo del cabello con un poco de fuerza, y beso con fiereza mis labios, nuestras caricias eran exigentes, los dos jadeábamos, era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso, pase mi mano por su pene.

—Bella —gruñó sonó completamente erótico, aquel gemido. Enrollé de nuevo mis piernas en su cintura haciendo que los dos gimiéramos, comencé a frotarme contra él, lo necesitaba ya. Solo se escuchaba por toda la casa nuestros gemidos, me tenía sujetada de la cintura, me quito como pudo la única prenda que nos separaba, mientras que yo con mis pies le quite la suya, ahora si estábamos completamente desnudos.

Me tomo de los trasero y primero me hizo para atrás para que pudiera acomodarse bien el pequeño Eddy, aunque de pequeño no tenía nada.

—Amor puedo parar si quieres ¿Estás segura? —me preguntó mientras sentía como se colocaba en mi entrada, asentí y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Fue entrando poco a poco, evitando hacerme daño, sentí mucho dolor cuando entro en mi, se quedo quieto cuando entro completamente en mí, hasta que mi cuerpo se amoldo a Eddy junior.

— ¿Estás bien hermosa? —me preguntó al oído, yo mantenía mis uñas clavadas a su espalda, asentí y fui soltando mi agarre poco a poco conforme el dolor se iba, para darle paso a una oleada de placer.

Moví mis caderas, para incitarlo él lo entendió a la primera y comenzó a moverse lentamente, sentí que estaba en el cielo con él, comenzamos aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, besaba mis hombros, mi cuello, mientras yo me deleitaba acariciando su espalda y su trasero, que era firme y muy bien proporcionado, con una mano comenzó acariciar lo que supongo era mi clítoris, sentía que algo en mi interior iba a explotar, mis paredes se estrecharon mas al miembro de Edward, que comenzó a gruñir de placer, con una última embestida los dos llegamos al orgasmo gritando el nombre el uno del otro. Nos quedamos en esa misma posición esperando que nuestras respiraciones se relajaran, los dos sonreíamos como unos tontos.

—Te amo Bella —me dijo antes de volverme a besar con mucha pasión, no dude en contestarle el beso.

—Perdón por ser tan terco amor, pero tenía miedo de no poder controlarme, pero creo que ahora podemos recuperar el tiempo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿No te lastime pequeña?

— ¡Claro que no! Todo lo contrario ahora me siento completa, ¡Te amo! —dije mientras rosaba mis labios con los suyos.

— ¿Estas listo para la segunda ronda? —le pregunté mientras me movía con el aún dentro de mí.

— ¿Solamente segunda ronda? —.Hizo un lindo puchero, creo que desate a un vampiro que llevaba más de cien años esperando el momento adecuado y ahora tenía ganas de más, estaba feliz por lo que conseguí, Edward me había hecho por fin suya y lo disfrutamos tanto los dos, bueno los tres también Edward Junior.

Y esto solo fue la primer noche, no pensaran que solo lo hicimos una vez o ¿Sí?...

Listo aquí esta, según yo editado, cualquier cosa ya saben me la hacen llegar n_n, por cierto ¿Ya les dije qué son las mejores del mundo?


End file.
